La sonrisa de Cheshire
by Akane-chan17
Summary: Cuando era pequeña Hinata sueña con el País de las Maravillas. Al cumplir 11 años ella regresa a ese lugar y se aleja del mundo real. El mundo de sus sueños es su única escapatoria de los problemas de su vida. Un día un chico nuevo llega a su salón de clases y ella no puede dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se parece al gato de Cheshire…
1. Chapter 1

**Les traigo una nueva historia… Sera una historia corta, no le estimo más de 4 cuatro capítulos… En fin, los dejo con la historia… Denle una oportunidad por favor y léanla hasta el final :3…**

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei… La historia y los personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas son obra y creación de Lewis Carroll… Yo solo escribo mi historia basada en ellos…**

**La Sonri****sa de Cheshire**

**El sueño de un sueño**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando era pequeña Hinata tuvo un sueño dentro de un sueño. En el primer sueño ella se llamaba Alicia y tenía una hermana mayor. Estaban en el jardín y Charlotte, su hermana, le leía un libro muy aburrido con el que pronto se quedó dormida. Ahí fue donde comenzó en segundo sueño. En este ella despertaba y veía a un conejo blanco que estaba vestido. Guiada por la curiosidad lo seguía hasta caer por el hueco de un árbol y llegaba así al País de las Maravillas. Convivió con mucha gente extraña y vivió muchas aventuras antes de despertar del segundo sueño y luego del primero. Más tarde, cuando cumplió los 11 años y entro a la escuela secundaria volvió al País de las Maravillas. Aquel extraordinario mundo de sus sueños la vino para salvarla en la peor época de su vida. Mientras el acoso en la escuela se hacía más grande el País de las Maravillas la llamaba con más fuerza. Cada vez dormía más y más. Cada vez sus calificaciones decaían y su aspecto personal de iba por la borda. Ya no le importaba la escuela ni su bienestar físico, ya no importaba para nada su vida en el plano "real". Los sueños se habían convertido en su mayor refugio y en su verdadera vida.

Hinata llego de la escuela y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Ese día no había nadie en casa, su madre había muerto unos días antes de ir por primera vez al País de las Maravillas y su padre había ido al recital de piano de Hanabi. De tener un padre que le prestara más atención probablemente no podría dormir tanto durante el día, pero para su suerte ese no era el caso, Hyuga Hiashi únicamente tenia ojos para la menor de sus hijas.

Hinata dejo la mochila de lado y se dejo caer sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a sus sueños…

* * *

Alice se despertó en el jardín de la mansión de su familia. Ahora tenía el cabello largo y sedoso, maquillaje discreto y un bello vertido azul cielo. Busco a Charlotte con la mirada para asegurarse de que no la viera entrar por la madriguera del conejo. No era que le gustara ocultarle las cosas pero algo dentro de ella le decía que cuando su hermana se enterara jamás podría volver. Aunque seguramente, pensó al no encontrarla cerca de ahí, estaba con su novio. Cuando regresó un año atrás Charlotte había conocido a un chico y estaba por comprometerse con él. Diana, su gata blanca, se acercó a ella y se frotó contra su pierna. La cargo entre sus brazos y se acerco a la madriguera del conejo por la que se lanzo con la gata fuertemente abrazada. Mientras caían jugo con Diana, la soltaba y veía divertida las reacciones asustadas de la gata. Cuando llegaron abajo tomo la cantidad justa de jugo jalea para hacerse pequeña y le dio también a la gata y lo guardo en su vestido. Cuando salió de la sala de las puertas el Sombrerero la estaba esperando ahí.

— ¡Oh!, por favor, tú no. Cualquiera menos tú.—pidió Alice al ver al hombre que quería como un padre demente parado frente a ella.

El Sombrerero la abrazó.

—El único que aún queda es el Gato de Cheshire, de verdad prefieres que él se valla?

Alice lo miro en silencio, ya no era la misma persona, no del todo. Algo había cambiando en sus ojos, el brillo demente había desaparecido de ellos. Pero en el fondo Alice sabia que seguía siendo la misma persona, solo que no entendía que era lo que le había dado a todos por abandonar el País de las Maravillas durante ese último año.

—Yo ya no pertenezco aquí—le dijo separándose de ella—. Sé que odias el otro mundo pero todos los que antes llegamos aquí hemos encontrado una razón para quedarnos allá. Ustedes dos encontraran una razón pronto.

—Es extraño—comento Alice tratando de no llorar—. Eres extraño cuando hablas así. No pareces tú.

—Te voy a extrañar, Alice—ojala nuestros caminos se crucen una vez más.

Después de eso el sombrerero le hizo una reverencia y le entrego una media taza antes de entrar al salón de las puertas. Alice lo vio tomar un trago de un té para crecer y dirigirse a una de las tantas puertas por la que, Alce sabia, no volvería a cruzar jamás.

Alice comenzó a caminar por el sendero que llevaba al castillo de la Reina de Corazones donde ya no había ni rey ni reina. Tenía ganas de llorar, su mundo ideal estaba por desaparecer. Casi toda la gente que conoció allí venia el mundo real, solo que ellos habían llegado antes que ella. Un dia la gente que venía de fuera comenzó a desaparecer. Algunos se despedían de ella antes de marchar y otros solo se iban. El primero fue el Conejo blanco, y luego la Morsa y el Carpintero y después los demás. Todos tenían ganas de quedarse en la realidad. Eso era algo…

—Absurdo, ¿no?—Alice volteo y vio entre la oscuridad de los arboles una blanca media luna.

—Cheshire…

Unos ojos rojos se abrieron en la oscuridad y a continuación la cabeza del chico felino del País de las Maravillas se materializo. Alice sintió unos brazos rodearla. El cuerpo del gato había aparecido detrás de ella y la había atrapado. La cabeza desapareció en la oscuridad y reapareció en su lugar sobre los hombros del chico. Cheshire era un chico alto, cabello negro alborotado, ojos rojos. Unas orejas felinas se asomaban en su cabeza en lugar de las humanas y una cola negra y esbelta se mecía tras de él. Llevaba ropa negra gótica y un cascabel que colgaba del collar de correa en su cuello. Cheshire le sonrió, esa sonrisa ladina que la volvía loca. Cuando eran niños la ayudo a salir de las peores situaciones en ese sitio. Cuando crecieron, cuando ella volvió un año atrás, se peleaban por todo. Pero Cheshire ya no era un niño, era un chico apuesto de su misma edad que la seguía a todas partes. Pronto Alice se enamoro de él, los únicos en darse cuenta fueron el Sombrerero y los gemelos Tweedledum y Tweedledee.

—Prométeme que no me dejaras sola como todos los demás—le suplico ella.

—El otro mundo es demasiado aburrido—le dijo al oído y desapareció para reaparecer en lo alto de la rama de un árbol—. Estoy seguro de que si esperamos un poco alguien más llegara para hacernos compañía. Todos los humanos tienen pesadillas, todas las pesadillas son sueños y todos los sueños terminan aquí.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir el día de hoy, Cheshire?

—Vamos a fastidiar a las cartas del castillo—propuso con una gran sonrisa que fue lo último que Alice vio antes de comenzar a caminar. El gato ya se había adelantado.

* * *

Hinata se despertó por la mañana con el molesto sonido del despertador. Maldijo mentalmente al maldito aparato que la trajo directo desde el país de las maravillas y le había robado la oportunidad de ver a Charlotte antes de regresar. No le dio importancia al uniforme sucio y arrugado que no se había quitado desde hace ya 4 días y se dispuso a bajar a comer pues estaba hambrienta. No había nadie en casa, su padre estaría en el trabajo y a Hanabi le gustaba llegar increíblemente temprano a la escuela.

En la escuela se dejo caer en su pupitre y espero a que cualquier cosa pasara. Ya sea que Sakura y Karin se acercaran para fastidiarla o que el profesor llegase. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasase allí. Ella solo quería que su día escolar llegara a su fin para poder llegar a casa y seguir durmiendo.

El profesor llego y todos regresaron a sus asientos. En parte, Hinata se sintió aliviada de no ser la razón de la diverso de los demás ese día.

—El día de hoy un nuevo alumno ingresara aquí a la escuela. Su compañero está pasando por una época difícil para él y su familia por lo que les ruego discreción y apoyo para con él. Sasuke-kan, pasa por favor—Hinata alzo la mirada, si lo que decía Cheshire era cierto, la persona que estaba por entrar al aula era, sin duda, alguien que podría terminar en el País de las Maravillas.

Sin embargo Hinata no esperaba ver lo que vio en ese momento. El chico que entro en el aula era, sin duda, idéntico al mismo Cheshire.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, no me molesten.

* * *

**Les gusto?, no les gusto?... van a leer el próximo cap?...**

**Eso es todo… Matta nee!...**

**Espero sus reviews con ansias :3... **


	2. Aviso

**Aviso!**

**Por razones personales me he visto obligada a cambiar unos detallen en la trama de esta historia. **

**La idea principal seguirá siendo prácticamente la misma salvo algunos detalles, pero tengo que planearlo bien y escribir un nuevo primer capítulo para continuar y puede que me tome cierto tiempo… Además estoy a punto de entrar a la facultad… los que ya me conocen saben cómo me tardo en actualizar por la falta de tiempo o de inspiración… en verdad lo siento mucho pero es algo que no puedo evitar… procurare darme prisa con esto pero no prometo nada…**

**Perdón por las molestias, espero que entiendan…. **

**Los quiero mucho, nos estamos leyendo…. Mata nee!**


End file.
